


An amorous connection

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: those were our wives (who decided to fuck) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to go,” Eliza says.</p><p>“No, stay,” Maria breathes, and the feel of her breath against Eliza’s bare skin sends a pleasant shiver through Eliza. “I don’t want you to go.”</p><p>Eliza doesn’t want to go either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An amorous connection

**Author's Note:**

> El is an awesome friend and a _horrible enabler_ who encouraged me to write a story about Alexander finding out that his wife is having an affair with Maria Reynolds.
> 
> This is set a few weeks after "It became a pastime" and right between the first and second chapters of "Have you read this?"

“I have to go,” Eliza says.

“No, stay,” Maria breathes, and the feel of her breath against Eliza’s bare skin sends a pleasant shiver through Eliza. “I don’t want you to go.”

Eliza doesn’t want to go either. She wants to stay in bed with Maria, but… “My children,” she says. “I need to get home before they wake up.”

Maria sighs, strokes her hand through Eliza’s hair, which is fanned out across the pillows on Maria’s bed, but doesn’t stop Eliza from sitting up. “You’ll come back?” she asks, like Eliza’s answer is going to be anything other than _hell yes_.

Eliza gets dressed and leaves as quickly as possible, so that by the time the tidal wave of shame washes over her, she’s already on her way back home, where her and Alexander’s five children are probably already asleep (after all, it is the wee hours of the morning). Alexander is probably asleep too, but at his office – God knows she’s caught him like that multiple times. It’s why she decided to go see Maria tonight – she couldn’t bear the thought of spending all night alone in the bed she and Alexander haven’t shared in months.

The front door is loud, so when Eliza gets home, she uses the back door. She’s spent months doing this, so by now, she’s noiseless as she walks through the house, taking off her coat and shoes and slipping upstairs. It’s much too late now for her to be able to get any satisfactory amount of sleep, but spending the night with Maria somehow manages to keep her energized through the rest of the day. At this point, she’ll spend another hour or so in her bedroom before her alarm goes off and she starts her day.

Eliza opens the bedroom door and makes her way over to her bed, laying down on it with a sigh. Maria’s bed is nice, but there’s something oddly comforting about sinking down into her own bed after a night spent in another woman’s bed, and she closes her eyes, a smile growing on her face.

Eliza barely manages to stifle a shriek when she hears Alexander say, “Good morning, Eliza”, his voice coldly angry, coming from the chair in the darkest corner of the bedroom. God, her heart is racing, and not in a good way – he’d scared her, she hadn’t seen him at all, and now he’s _stalking_ over to the bed, his face giving away nothing.

“Alexander!” Eliza breathes. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“This is my house,” Alexander replies, still in that tone of voice. “This is my bedroom, that I share with my _loving_ , _loyal_ wife, except when I got home at midnight, she wasn’t there. Care to explain why?”

Eliza’s mouth has gone dry with terror, with the knowledge that _she’s been caught_. Somehow, Alexander had figured out about her affair with Maria.

“Why – how did you figure it out?” she whispers.

Alexander sits down on the bed, his face clearly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window, and she can see him smile – but not his usual smile, the one that’s filled with tenderness and love for her. No, this smile is a bitter mockery of that, more of a pained grimace than a smile.

“It was... 11 pm or so, and I had – oh, about half an hour’s worth of work – when I got an email from someone named James Reynolds,” Alexander says, and Eliza feels a chill. James Reynolds is Maria’s husband – she would know, Maria’s complained about her enough over the course of their relationship.

“Do you want to know what the email said, Eliza?” Alexander asks, his voice trembling with rage and sadness, and no, Eliza doesn’t want to know what the email said, but Alexander keeps talking. “It said that I would need to _pay him_ if I wanted to – his words – keep fucking his whore wife.”

Alexander falls silent then, his head slumping towards his chest, which obscures his face in shadows, and Eliza slowly reaches over to turn the bedside light on. It doesn’t do much good, only illuminating parts of his face, and the emotions there – anger, pain, heartbreak, betrayal – make her feel like her own heart is breaking. She’d loved falling into bed with Maria, loved the feeling of sleeping with and falling asleep with another human being, but she loved – _loves_ – Alexander, and seeing him like this makes her heart feel like it’s been doused in liquid nitrogen, like it's brittle and breaking apart every time it beats.

Alexander looks back up, his eyes meeting Eliza’s, and there’s no warmth in them. “I was – confused,” he says. “I was confused, and hurt, because after all the _shit_ I’d gotten from too many people about how me being bisexual would mean that _I_ would be _unfaithful_ to you – unfaithful to my _wife_ – it would have been _horrible_ and _despicable_ of me to cheat on you. And, God knows, it’s not like I haven’t been tempted, but you’re the only person I’ve had sex with since we started _dating_.”

“So I replied to the email, said that saying that I was sleeping with his wife was a baseless allegation, and that I would drag him to court if he so much as breathed a word of this to anyone, and I thought that was that. I went back to work, but I only worked for another few minutes, because that was when I got another email, this time with screencaps of text messages,” Alexander continues.

“The texts were between James and Maria,” he says, and Eliza feels cold. “The texts from her said stuff like “Hamilton coming tonight”, or “Hamilton is here”, or – stuff like that. There was a little bit of other stuff – reminders to makes sure Susan was asleep, or to come back home, but it was mostly the first stuff.”

“I – am not a stupid man, Eliza,” Alexander says. “If it wasn’t me who was coming over, who else could it be? So I came home to check on you. To see if the woman I _married_ was asleep, by herself, in our bed.”

“I got home around midnight,” he says. “And you weren’t there. I guess you were already long gone.”

Eliza knows exactly what she was doing at midnight – she and Maria had just started round two. The orgasm that had resulted from that had left Eliza feeling dreamy and sated.

Some sign of her thoughts about that must have shown on her face, because Alexander brings his fist down on the mattress. “ _Damn_ it, Eliza,” he whispers, his voice quiet but full of tears and anger. “Why would you do this? _Why did you do this_?”

“I don’t…” Eliza trails off, surprised to find herself crying. Why is she crying? “I…” Just like when she met Alexander, she is helpless – but not, this time, to not fall in love with him, but to explain herself.

No, she is not helpless, she can explain herself, but when she opens her mouth to do so, the only words that come out of it are, “I love you.”

“Do you?” Alexander says, his voice heavy with despair and weariness and heartbreak. “Then how could you do this?”

“I don’t know,” Eliza says. “I don’t know, Alexander.” She reaches out an arm, tries to touch him, to comfort him, but as soon as she does, Alexander jerks away from the contact like he’s been burned, and Eliza’s heart shatters even worse this time.

“I’m – I can’t stay here,” Alexander says. “I can’t. I’ll – I’m going back to work, I –” he heaves a huge sigh. “Goodbye, Eliza,” he says, and a shiver of dread runs through Eliza. Alexander only ever says the word “goodbye” to her when he knows he’s not gonna see her for an extended period of time, and there’s a sense of finality in that word that she’s never heard before. He gets up and heads to the door.

“Alexander,” Eliza says just before he leaves, and he pauses and turns slightly towards her. “Can this – can we fix this?”

Alexander stands still for a few seconds, his gaze lingering on her, before turning his back to her and leaving, and that utterly un-Alexander-like silence is the final straw, because Eliza barely has time to bury her head in a pillow before she starts sobbing wildly. God, why had she done this?


End file.
